Heir to the Shotokan
by Uchiha Xairylle
Summary: Ken Masters helps his best friend Ryu Hoshi find a mother for his heir... And Ryu was being luckier than expected. Rated T to be safe.
1. The Basic Down Forward Punch: Hadouken!

**AN**: This fic is due to my sudden exposure to Capcom's Pocket Fighter that showcases Ryu in the most adorable way I have seen. Actually, I had a fic that was similar (or so) to this except that it was about Naruto. But don't go judging. Well, enjoy! Hadouken!

**Disclaimer:** The only thing I own is the plot. The characters used are not mine. Do not sue me. I'm broke enough as it is.

Heir to the Shotokan By Xairylle   
Chapter One The Basic Down Forward Punch: Hadouken! 

"I still don't understand what it is you find so interesting in women." Said a good-looking, stalwart young man with a red strip of cloth on his forehead spoke as he tied the belt of his white sleeveless-because-it's-torn karate gi. He was sitting on the bed paralleled to another and was now starting to remove his gloves.

"Why not?" Ken's voice was coming from the bathroom, as his voice was quite being overshadowed by the sound of the shower, "They're pretty and they smell nice."

"But they don't give a martial artist's challenge." Ryu patted his pillow.

"Tell that to the girls who kicked your butt." Ken laughed as he emerged from the shower wearing only his boxer shorts as he dried his hair with a towel.

"Hey!" Ryu was frowning as he leaned back and straightened his legs across the bed, "How was that supposed to be my fault? My player was a kid who peed his pants the moment he lost the first round."

"If you're supposed to be _that_ good then anyone should have no trouble handling you in-game." Ken sat in front of a dresser, applying something on his face. Ryu raised an eyebrow, trying to figure out what Ken was doing, eventually couldn't and gave up.

"Ken, what are you doing to your face?"

"It's cream that adds strength to your face muscles so that it endures punches better."

"Really?" Ryu now looked eager to know; pushing himself away from the headboard he was leaning on and motioning to approach the dresser.

"No, idiot." Ken sighed, capping the tube, "It's _facial_ cream. It makes skin smooth."

"What for?"

"Girls like it."

"Girls don't provide much of a challenge." Ryu said again, nestling back to his previous position, "And they don't smell nice either."

"Tell that to Chun-Li and she'll make Chinese dumplings out of your ass." Ken was now approaching the bed parallel to Ryu's.

"Oh, look who's talking." Ryu rolled his eyes away, "I had to push back your eyes back into your sockets when _your_ ass got pricked by the spikes on her wristband. You hurt so bad that you had to tag me in without the player even pressing for it."

"Yeah, I remember that." Ken blinked thoughtfully as he sat on the bed, "Should've seen the look on the kid's face." The American paused a while and spoke again, "But Chun-Li _is_ pretty and she does smell nice. And I like her legs."

"You mean the type that kick holes through _tanks_?" Ryu asked.

"Well, they're not so bad…" Ken smiled, "Not as good as Morrigan's though."

"Erm, about her, Ken…" Ryu bit his lip, "I've always been curious but I'll ask you… Does she really have to wear a bathing suit in battle?"

Ken looked at Ryu as if he was a cow hanging at the bumper of a truck that just ran over him. The blonde sighed. "Ryu, why do you wear a Karate gi with the sleeves torn off?"

"It makes me move easier."

"And?"

"I look cool."

"So there." And Ken threw himself on the bed with his arms spreading and said, "Man, when are you going to catch a girlfriend?"

"Is that a necessity?"

"Come on, bro… I mean, you _will_ grow old and you're back is going to crunch the moment you crouch for a Shoryuken. I mean, don't you dream of a wife, a kid…? You know, a family."

"A kid?"

"Yeah, a son to pass on your knowledge to." Ken was looking at Ryu with only his eyes moving. "You know, like… Ryu Hoshi Jr. or something."

"Ah, an heir… Sounds interesting." Ryu rubbed his chin thoughtfully, his eyes moving shiftily until he asked, "I think I'd like that, Ken but how do I make a baby?"

"WHAT!" Ken sat up vigorously, his strong arms grabbing the collar on Ryu's Karate gi as he shook him, "Are you serious?" Ryu nodded with wide open eyes. Ken's mouth flung open five inches wide as his fingers loosened while he whispered, "You moron." And he fell sitting down beside Ryu, "You've been too obsessed with Martial Arts that you forgot about Marital Arts!"

Ken slapped his forehead. He had imagined Ryu to be clueless but not stupid. Kids nowadays don't even ask the dreaded "Where do babies come from?" any longer. Ken was both flabbergasted and disappointed that Ryu was too engrossed with Martial Arts to be idiotic enough not to know something that was supposed to be human nature.

"Okay, that's it." Ken stood up with a thumping sound as Ryu followed with his eyes, Ken pulling him by the arm, "We're getting you a girlfriend."

"But, Ken, wait!" Ryu pulled his arm back from Ken, "I'm not interested in girls. I just want an heir."

Ken sighed. It was all thanks to that patience training back then that he wasn't strangling the life out of Ryu.

"Listen. If you want a kid, you need a woman to be your wife to be your _heir's_ mother."

"Great, then I will ask Chun-Li to be the woman to be my wife to by my heir's mother."

"Wait, Ryu. It's not like tha—"

"Cammy?"

"No."

"Rose?"

"Ryu, wa—"

"Karin, then?"

"Ryu listen to—"

"Morrigan?"

"Hell, no! She's a succubus!"

"What's your point?"

Ken turned around and counted to ten. Ryu was testing his short-lived patience.

"Understand this." The blonde began, his hands landing on Ryu's shoulders "Before a woman becomes your wife, she first becomes your girlfriend."

"I see. This is truly interesting." Ryu's eyes were fixed on the ceiling as his strong arms crossed over his chest, "Why can't I have an heir first? Why must things be so complicated? Why wasn't this taught to me?"

"Ryu, let me tell you a story." Ken said again, putting an arm around his friend's shoulders, "You know Akuma?"

"Yeah, that freaky old guy who doesn't know how to use sun block."

"Yeah, him." Ken murmured, "He realized the importance of a girl too late. Remember Super Gem Fighter Mini Mix? He asked all the women there – from Sakura to Tessa – out on dates and when they didn't oblige, he knocked them unconscious."

"All of them?"

"All eight women excluding the jumping dead little girl with a giant dagger."

"Ken, there are only seven women in that game excluding Hsien-ko."

"That's the horrible part." Ken murmured lowly as if in horror, "Do you know who the other girl is?"

Ryu gulped.

"Um… No…"

"Me."

"GAAAAAAH!" Ryu pushed Ken off him in disgust and yelled as the red-donning American backed unbalanced, "You're a _girl_!?"

"No, you moron!" Ken replied, steadying himself.

"Will you be the mother of m—"

"Ryu!" Ken grabbed Ryu's head, covering his mouth to muffle up what Ryu was going to say, "If you even _think_ of finishing that sentence, I'm going to fry you with Shin Shoryuken so bad, you'll look _worse_ that Akuma. Do you understand?"

Ryu nodded.

"Good." Ken released the Japanese champion, "Long story short, Akuma mistook me for a girl."

"Ew." Ryu was raising an eyebrow.

"Do you want to end up like that?"

"Um… No."

"Good, then let's go find you a girlfriend."

Ryu nodded and Ken started rummaging through his things to get dressed. The Japanese stood, the dresser catching his attention and said, "I'm not about to put some _fecal_ cream on my face, too am I?"

Ken's mouth flung ten inches open.

Patience: 0.

"Shinryuuuuuuuuken!"

"What! What did I say!?"

**AN:** So ends the first chapter. I hope it was funny. I had fun writing it.


	2. The AntiAir Shoryuken

**AN**: This was supposed to be a one-shot fic actually until things got more and more "complicated" in my head. I barely write fics with several chapters so I'm kind of glad about this one. It's fun writing it. Hope you enjoy it. Dig in!

**Disclaimer:** The only thing I own is the plot. The characters used are not mine. Do not sue me. I'm broke enough as it is.

Heir to the Shotokan By Xairylle   
Chapter Two The Anti-Air Shoryuken 

It was a good thing Ryu knew how to block effectively else they would've been worrying about third degree burns than Ryu having an heir or a girlfriend for that matter. Ken thought they looked embarrassing. Ryu blocked the Shinryuken but the chandelier and the bed sheet had no Martial Arts training whatsoever and they ended up dumping the burning stuff in the bathtub with water. Plus there was this dark burn on the ceiling, too.

The last time something like this happened was when he, Ryu and Akuma were forced to share one room. It ended up with the three of them turning the room into a battle arena, nearly crushing a sleeping Dhalsim's bones in the other room thanks to the collapsing walls. Capcom made them suffer seriously. Ken and Akuma made no appearance in Marvel Vs. Capcom. Since Ryu was the Street Fighter (And Capcom) symbol, he couldn't be taken out of the picture so he had to incorporate the moves and mannerisms of Ken and Akuma to make up for their absence.

"So we're going to find myself a girlfriend?" Ryu asked as he went out of the room and into the corridor.

"Yes and when I say girlfriend, it's not just a girl who is your friend." Ken replied, coming into the corridor as he locked the door, "It's a Romeo and Juliet stuff. You, Romeo. Her, Juliet. I love you's. Kissing. Hugging. Those kind of mushy things."

"Do you understand?" Ken asked as he tucked the key in his belt. It was then that Sakura came skidding by with Ryu following her with his eyes saying, "Okay. I understand."

And with no further ado, Ryu took his steps forward towards the schoolgirl who had a white strip of cloth on her forehead. Ken wanted to tackle Ryu but found himself too late.

"Sakura."

"Ryu-sama!" she gasped, jumping back and positioning in a battle stance towards Ryu, "Aha! Have you come here to challenge me so that you may finally teach me the Shotokan ways of the—"

"I need an heir." He began.

"You've chosen me?"

"I love you." Ryu spat out flatly.

"Wha—Er…?" Sakura raised an eyebrow, the arms before her lowering.

Ken just wished he had the ability to stretch his limbs like Dhalsim so that he could slap at least the back of Ryu's head. Sakura was a one-of-the-boys kind of a girl but she was still a girl… who had a big crush on Ryu whether it was as a result of or resulting to her chasing him all over the world for training. And the girl blushed, closing her eyes tightly before releasing a high-pitched squeal, flinging her arms around Ryu's neck and smothering his face with kisses.

Getting that kind of girl was easy. He could do that, too if he wanted. And Ken shrugged.

"Sakura, will you be Juliet? I need to have a son."

Okay, Ken was now seriously considering asking Dhalsim to teach him how to extend his limbs. (That is, of course, after he had apologized about nearly crushing his ribs from the falling walls.)

Sakura's arms around Ryu's neck loosened and her tip-toed feet planted firmly on the ground. Ryu was wondering why she was trembling and why her face was too red and why her temperature was too high and why her eyes were so sparkly and why more stuff of her seemed weird. He was about to ask if she had a fever when all of a sudden, she released a high-pitched squeal that made him lose his balance a bit.

"SUGOOOOOOOOIIIIIII!!!!!!!" She chirped, running around, "Ryu-sama is asking me to be his wife! I'm so excited! Wait till I tell my friend whom I can't say the name because Capcom never introduced her properly!"

That was it and Sakura ran off squealing more sentences Ryu and Ken could not understand. It was at this point that Ken slapped his forehead and the Japanese champion started towards him.

"You think you've done it?" Ken asked, his shoulders and head slouching forward in disappointment.

"Yeah." Ryu nodded, "Exactly as you told me. Juliet. I love you's. Hugging. Kissing."

Ken opened his mouth to answer when a familiar female voice approached them, "Was that Sakura screaming just now?" And the two friends looked.

Ah, the Chinese dumplings, the high white boots, the blue slit Chinese outfit and the tank-kicking legs.

And those dreaded wristbands with spikes.

"Yeah. Ryu kind of made her happy." Ken nodded, pointing to Ryu with his head.

"I am sure. Sakura is happy when it's about Ryu." Chun-Li grinned

"I am in need of an heir." Ryu said for the heck of saying something as he fixed his gloves.

"What on earth for?" Chun-Li was raising an eyebrow and looked at Ken then at Ryu.

"To pass on the Shotokan." The wanderer said again.

"I see." She nodded thoughtfully. For a moment there, she thought Ryu had loads and loads of gold and money to pass on. To think he was contented dressing himself up in rags.

"What about you, Chun-Li?" Ryu asked, "Aren't you looking for an heir?"

"For what? To pass on what?" Chun-Li frowned, crossing her arms.

"Woah. I sense some hostility. What's wrong, girl?" Ken asked, tilting his head in wonder, looking at Ryu for an idea and the Japanese shrugged.

"I just came from the Office." Chun-Li was pouting, looking the other way instead of the boys, "I was asking them to change my move list."

The two men's eyebrows shot up in wonder as if to ask, "What for?"

"I mean, I'm the female epitome of Capcom and my projectile goes like a hard to execute half-circle and a punch button." The pouting was intensifying and the warrior in Ryu was now automatically turning his guard up, "I'm supposed to be the female Ryu in symbolism. How come I'm a character that's so hard to use?"

Ah, female ranting. Ken both loved and hated it. Ryu was just perplexed about it as he would about girlfriends and facial cream.

"Hey, guys could use you properly." Ken smiled.

"Gah!" Chun-Li gasped loudly and Ken's head darted backwards in surprise, "What about the noobs! What about the girls! Girls use me because I'm a girl but when they realize I'm hard to manipulate they switch to someone else! _Oh, here's a hunk that's easy to use._ Or they end up with Sakura instead… With that large projectile and all! GRAA!"

"Ryu…" Ken muttered, "She's beginning to scare me now." Ryu was nodding, seeming observant at how Chun-Li was flailing her arms in explanation as her voice chirped louder and louder.

"And guys mostly use me to ogle me!" she was now starting to be tinged with angry red and Ryu was thinking her gauge was now at max to level 3. It was a good thing to back a little in case she explodes in a Kikkou-shou.

"Chun-Li, you look adorable in your outfit." Ken was smiling a wan grin, "But if you are annoyed at how guys look at you when you dress like so, why don't you change outfits?"

"You think I haven't tried?" she was glaring now, "I changed outfits in Street Fighter Zero, for instance! But what did Capcom give me? Weird Chinese tights and a new dumpling look! What's up with that! You guys can wear anything and still look cool."

"I'm a tough adorable chic!" she continued, eyes rolling, "Why on earth do you think I wear spiked wristbands? To poke people's asses!?"

Ryu and Ken looked at each other saying, "Of course not."

Ken was rubbing his behind.

Chun-Li paused and looked at Ryu, "The only thing that changes is the color of your bandana, Ryu, and people still like you! Why? Because they are stereotypical, that's why!"

Okay, if Ryu was blasting her with a Hadouken, now would be a good time to tackle him and drag him away to where Chun-Li's ranting won't hurt him. But, no. Ryu was reserved as always, looking at Chun-Li. Now if he was thinking to insult her, then they should run away still.

"You know what I think?" Ryu said.

Uh-oh. Here comes the fireworks.

"No. What?" Chun-Li was frowning, leaning forward in a challenge.

And kicks.

"I think…" Ryu started, "You would be perfect in anything you wear."

"Wha-What?" Ken and Chun-Li chorused.

"I think you would look good in anything you wear for as long as you find it comfortable. It does not matter what people think because they're just pressing buttons while you do the kicking. Clothing means nothing to a warrior."

Ken's mouth was open. That was good.

"Oh…" Chun-Li slowly straightened, the angry red changing to a feminine pink hue. Ryu was now wondering why her eyes were all sparkly like Sakura's earlier.

"So you think the Chinese hair dumplings are cute?" she asked, biting her lip, looking away bashfully.

"Yes. Those do wonders." Ryu was talking about how those dumplings hinder the hair from straying all over her face and getting burned in a giant Kikkou-shou but Chun-Li failed to notice anyway.

"I've never thought of it that way."

"Well, that's our Ryu." Ken tapped his shoulder, smiling triumphantly.

Yeah, that was _their_ Ryu. He was dressed in a torn karate gi and walked barefoot. He had no fashion sense but she was wrong when he thought he knew nothing about girls. There were only a chosen few men who knew how to appreciate women's looks.

This could be boyfriend material right here.

"So…" Chun-Li smiled, tapping one of her boots toe towards the floor as she looked away bashfully, gesturing as if to tuck her hair at the back of her right ear, "I'm planning to check out a new outfit for the next game installment… Would you like to come?"

"Sure!" Ken grinned.

Chun-Li glared at the American as if to say, "Not you. Just _him_." Where "him" was Ryu.

"On second thought, I have something to do on the day you plan to go... Whenever that might be." Ken was looking sideways awkwardly.

"That's so sad." Chun-Li was smiling though, "So, Ryu, wanna go shopping with me for my battle gear? Shopping is a challenge. I'll treat you if you beat me to it."

"A challenge?" Nothing piques Ryu's attention more than a challenge, "Very well, then."

"Great!" she smiled, clasping her hands together, "Then it's a date!"

And she stepped forward, tiptoe-ing and pecked Ryu on the right cheek. Ken felt his jaw suddenly become heavy and wanting to fall off. As Chun-Li started off, Ryu grabbed her by the arm, "You can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Because." Ryu said flatly stopping as if that single word was already a sentence.

"I see…" she grinned, looking sideways to offer her right cheek, "Give it back to me then."

And he did. Ken wanted to slap his forehead.

Chun-Li trotted away, muttering "Yatta! Yatta! Yatta!" and some Chinese phrases they had no idea what meant. Ken was looking weirdly at Ryu. He was going to complement on gaining a date with Chun-Li but realized Ryu had no idea about what he just did.

"What are you staring at me for?" Ryu was raising an eyebrow. Ken gasped and took the look away.

"Ken, you're not really a girl, are you?"

Ken's eyes began burning and his fist began to glow red.

"Ken! No! I was just kidding! GAH!"

**AN:** That was a quickie but it was fun. I think only one to two chapters to go and this story is wrapped up. Gah! Spoiler! pokes self


	3. Tatsumaki Senpuukyaku

**AN**: gasp! Third chapter! My husband is asking me to finish it. Must… do… Gah!

**Disclaimer:** The only thing I own is the plot. The characters used are not mine. Do not sue me. I'm broke enough as it is.

Heir to the Shotokan By Xairylle 

**Chapter Three**

**Tatsumaki Senpuukyaku**

"Stop asking me if I'm a girl because I am not and I can _prove_ it to you by all means necessary." Ken was frowning as he heavily placed an ice bag on the reddened area on Ryu's forehead. He got hit by the Shoryuken for calling Ken a girl. The blonde thought long hair was cool but what does Ryu do? He calls him a girl. Seriously, Ryu knew nothing about looks. Why on earth was he still wearing that tattered Karate gi with no shoes?

Ken looked at himself.

Well, at least he was wearing something red. Hunka-hunka-burning-love reddie-red. And Ken smiled at himself triumphantly.

"Ken, you're doing a weird smile." Ryu was sitting on a bench outside and Ken was standing over him as he pressed on the ice bag.

"Ow!" Ryu complained.

"You get hit all over and you're complaining that _this_ hurts?" Ken asked, poking the red with the ice bag, "Come on, Ryu."

"You're being sarcastic as always."

Well, at least he didn't need to be too clueless to gain dates. He had a date with Chun-Li for the heck. She was the toughest girl to ask out but Ryu didn't know what he was in for. The last time Ken went out with her, his limbs did not want to carry any more of her shopping bags. It was all thanks to those Chun-Li fan boys and fan girls that Chun-Li had loads and loads of cash in that gold card(s) of hers. Ken was now wondering how much Ryu earned from video gaming.

And how was he spending it all?

"RYU!" another female voice, commanding this time and the friends fidgeted and looked. Great, here comes the blonde braided chick, Cammy. And she looked angry. She was taking heavy steps towards them and the two men were exchanging looks as if to ask each other if they should run for it.

"My boyfriend dumped me for another girl from another video game." She was frowning. There's that angry red color again. Ryu was wondering if it were common for women to have faces colored as such at certain times of the day. Really, he should remember to ask Ken about it.

"That bastard." Ken was frowning, hitting his palm with his fist, "What do you want to do?"

"I want him to suffer." Cammy was looking homicidal first at Ken then at Ryu.

"So you tore a hole through him with your Cannon Drill?" Ken raised an eyebrow and Ryu chuckled, fixing the ice bag on his forehead.

"No, idiot." Cammy was frowning, hands on waist, threatening to hit Ken with her knuckles, "He doesn't know I'm the Cammy from Street Fighter."

"What? Then who does he think you are?" Ken blinked.

"Just a randomly-created character who's yet to be released." She smiled a bit proudly.

"Deception by camouflage. Has a great chance of pulling off success." Ryu commented, feeling proud of his comment as well.

Ken did not know who was stupider – Ryu or Cammy's ex-boyfriend.

"So what do you want to do?" Ken asked, "Want us to clobber him?"

"No, I want to go out with him."

Oh, no. "Him" meant Ryu again.

Wait, he's getting asked out by two women in one day? Ken blinked thrice. This was going to ruin his pretty boy reputation! And he began to imagine Ryu in a red karate gi while doing Ken's taunting and victory poses and saying, "Yatta, ne?"

Ken shivered.

Okay, that was horrible.

Ryu looks absolutely _perfect_ in his white Karate gi turned serious mode.

"Why me?" Ryu asked.

"Yeah, why him?"

"Simple." Cammy said, "Ryu is the Capcom symbol and is rumored to have liked no girl his entire fighting life."

"That remains to be true." The Japanese said flatly.

_Yeah, except for you have one high school fiancée and another Chinese date._

"If that guy sees me with Ryu, he's going to realize what he lost." Cammy was saying now, her expression turning to an evil devilish smile, "Me! Chosen to be taken out on a date by the man who chose no one for a girlfriend! Even _he_ has to realize that!"

"But he's already got a date with Chun-Li." Ken was raising an eyebrow. Ryu was acting as if they weren't talking about him. "Right, Ryu?"

"Yes, she challenged me to go shopping for battle gear."

Challenged? To go shopping?

"I didn't know Chun-Li was your girlfriend." Cammy blinked.

"Kyaaaa!" A female voice squealed happily from somewhere, "Ryu and I are still just friends…! Kyaaa!"

"You witch!" It was a high-pitched high school girl's voice, "Stop trying to seduce him!"

Round 1!

Fight!

Wow, someone found a good opportunity to face off Chun-Li and Sakura out of some game.

"Well, it'll only be for show." Cammy was pouting. Ryu was wondering if men were also allowed to pout like that.

"Besides, my ex is from another fighting game." She smiled devilishly scheming again, "If he sees me with you, chances are, his pride's going to get damaged and he'll end up attacking you… or attacking me and you'll have to protect me, of course."

"A fighting game?" Ryu was serious now, "What fighting game? Is he strong?"

"He's from SNK."

"Kyo?" Ken and Ryu chorused.

"No. He's too handsome that you need appointments to just ask his number."

"Who, then?"

"Iori."

"IORI!?" Ken blasted, the image of a psycho killer as a boyfriend shooting through his mind like a nightmare. There goes the "Muahahahaha!" The last time he got a fight with that guy, he had to use a fire extinguisher to calm the freak down.

"Iori is a challenge. I will do it then." Ryu put the ice bag aside as he stood up, offering his hand to Cammy's for a good "It's a deal. Let's shake on it." situation.

"Oh, thank you!" Cammy squealed, taking Ryu's hand and jumping up and down. And then Cammy blinked, seeing the red area on his forehead, "What happened to that?"

"I… ah… er… kind of like hit him with a Shoryuken by accident."

Yeah, because he _accidentally_ called Ken Masters a girl.

"Gah, Ken, you fool!" Cammy slapped Ken back and forth, "Don't you dare damage his face again until the date or I'll Cannon Drill a hole through your crummy ass!"

"Ow! Ow! Sorry!"

Why does everyone love his ass? Either it gets poked or Cannon Drilled… Sheesh. Ass. Asset. Asset. Ass. There's kind of something to it.

"Poor little Ryu, let mommy Cammy kiss that boo-boo away." And there was another tiptoe and a kiss on Ryu's reddened forehead. The Japanese uttered a small, "Ow!" and Cammy trotted away saying, "If we're out on a date, we'd better practice. Ta-tah!"

Okay, this is horrible. Ryu had kisses from three different Capcom girls in a day, got asked out by two and had an instant fiancée. And Ken… Well… Ken was still Ken.

Geez, Ryu had his stars aligned properly today.

Or maybe he had a thing with girls and just didn't know it.

"Iori…" Ryu was looking up with his white bandana flowing dramatically like in a video game ending, "I will show you the true power of the Shotokan mastery!"

Yep. He barely knew a thing.

**AN:** I really don't know if this is funny and I don't know if adding Iori to the mix was a good thing. What I know is I liked it. Hehe.


	4. The Finisher, Shinku Hadouken

**AN**: Last Chapter? Yeah, the Epilogue. Hope this wraps things up. I don't know if I gave it a proper ending but as I always say, I had fun writing this.

**Disclaimer:** The only thing I own is the plot. The characters used are not mine. Do not sue me. I'm broke enough as it is.

Heir to the Shotokan By Xairylle Chapter 4 The Finisher, Shinku Hadouken 

After making sure he wasn't de-jawed by Cammy's back and forth slapping, Ken decided to take Ryu to the Capcom clinic to get the red area treated with ointment… Or hide it with make-up at least. If either Sakura or Chun-Li sees what damage – small damage, mind you – his Shoryuken did to Ryu, either of them will go berserk female on him and God knows what they'll do.

'How dare you think about touching Ryu-sama! Shoooooooryuken!'

'How dare you try to ruin my date's face! Kikkou-shou!'

Or if he'll even survive it!

Ken sighed. Things were not going properly for him today. To think that finding Ryu a girlfriend was his idea, Ken was beginning to feel tired. Tired? They had barely done a thing. Ryu was just being himself in certain situations that clicked for today.

Just for today…

Yeah, maybe that was it. Maybe the stars will re-align tomorrow.

"Okay, here we are." Ken stopped before the clinic door.

"But, Ken, it doesn't hurt anymore." Ryu reasoned, his eyes shiftily moving, "We don't have to go in there anymore."

Ken raised an eyebrow. He had known Ryu all his life but he never knew he was scared of the clinic… Or was he?

A just-now phobia?

"Ryu, it's just a clinic."

"I told you it doesn't hurt."

"Yes, but if the girls see that, I don't know what they're going to do to me or my ass for that matter." And Ken poked the red with three fingers.

"Ow!" Ryu blinked.

"See? It hurts. Now get in."

Ken flung the door open and pushed Ryu in. He was about to close the door when moments later, Ryu flung it back open, nearly hitting Ken's nose with it.

"What's wrong? Is there a ghost in there or something?" Ken was now worried. Whatever it was that was in there, Ryu didn't really want to see it.

"No. But there's a girl in a bathing suit for a nurse in there."

"Really?" Ken's eager eyes widened, grabbing the knob to get it and pretend he's sick if Ryu had not grabbed him back.

What? Is today "girls are for Ryu only" day?

"Morrigan's the nurse on duty!" Ryu said lowly.

"Morrigan?" Ken raised an eyebrow, "What's wrong with Morrigan?"

"Well, I don't know." Ryu was now doing the pout, "I kind of get shaky and sweaty when I see her."

"She's a succubus. You're a man. You're _supposed_ to feel that way." Ken said as if it were nothing, "Congratulations, Ryu. You're now sure you're a man."

"But I don't want to get in there… with her. She's… Ah…" Ryu's eyes were turning puppy-dog now.

Wait a minute…

"Ryu!" Ken grabbed Ryu by the shoulders and opened his mouth to say something but looked around first for any lurking women and whispered, "Have you been crushing on Morrigan and haven't told me?"

"No." Ryu was frowning now.

"Fine. Deny it." Ken pouted.

"I don't like her." Ryu said again, "I don't like girls in bathing suits trying to seduce men in the middle of a battle because there's no challenge to it."

"Sure, let your best friend be the last to know."

"Ken, I don't like her. She just has this weird aura."

"No, just don't tell me Ryu… I'm _just_ your _best friend_ after all."

_Who hit my forehead with a Shoryuken?_

Well, _accidents_ happen.

"Ken, would you like me to Senpukyaku your ass to oblivion?"

Okay, that's it. Both men and women love his ass.

And the faces of Zangief, Blanka and Dhalsim shot through Ken's face.

"Ken, let me pinch your ass!"

_Gah! Kami-sama, save me!_

"Ryu." Ken was saying now, reverting to serious mode, "Morrigan is a woman. Stop fearing her."

"I don't fear her. It's just that…"

"Your annoyance around her is hindering your strength from growing."

Ryu gasped.

"It… It is…?"

Ken nodded sadly… dramatically.

"No…" Ryu was sounding horrified.

Yep. Got him this time.

"I have to face this challenge." Ryu's eyes were narrow and Ken said, "Are you sure? It might be dangerous."

"I am ready." Ryu nodded, tying his bandana firmly.

"Good luck, brother." Ken gave Ryu a manly hug, they shook and Ryu went in. The moment the door went shut, a wide grin plastered all over Ken's face.

Nothing gets Ryu going than a good challenge, all right.

At first it seemed easy but the moment he saw Morrigan, Ryu wanted to run away. But, no. He was an honorable warrior of the Shotokan mastery…

… whom Morrigan was looking at now.

"Oh, Ryu… What brings you here, sweetheart?" she was smiling. Ryu gulped.

Stop smiling!

"I… ah… .uh… er…" he stuttered as Morrigan approached, hovering a bit from the floor as she always does.

"Come, sit here." She took him by the arm and led him towards the clinic bed, "Let me see what's wrong with you." And she bent over to look at his forehead, "Ooh, nasty red thing on your forehead."

"It doesn't hurt anymore." Ryu said flatly, his face sweating, "Ken forced me to have it treated."

"We need to put some ointment on that." Morrigan was saying now as she pulled a drawer open, "Now where is that thing… Ah, there it is!"

Oh, no…

And Morrigan bent forward to treat it with the ointment from the tube. Ryu hated those bathing suits for all he cared. Why? Because of that… Ah… er… Uh… What did Ken call that again?

Oh, right. Cleavage.

Ryu hated that… ah… er… _thing_. It was most distracting and annoying and Morrigan had a lot of it…

… Which Ryu was staring at now.

"Ryu." Morrigan was looking at him, "Are you ogling me?"

"Ah, no!" Ryu gasped, a reddish tinge coming up his cheeks, "I was… ah… er… um…"

"Yes…?" Morrigan was sitting in mid-air now, smiling seductively devilish.

"… Thinking."

"About what, honey?" Morrigan, leaned forward. Yep, more cleavage for him. Ryu had to force himself to stop staring. As if that was any good… Morrigan's face was coming closer now and her index finger was drawing circles on his chest

This was a weird sensation.

"Ah… Uh… An heir." He spat out for the heck thoughtlessly.

"You need a son?" she was now interested, leaning closer. Ryu was now finding those lips interesting.

"I… Uh… don't know how."

"Ryu…" Morrigan was smiling now in a triumphant discovery she seemed to enjoy, "You're a virgin??"

"Ah… I… Uh… I think?"

"That _so_ turns me on!"

And Morrigan lunged at him, pushing him against the bed, strangling him in excitement. Ryu could only gasp in surprise as Morrigan crushed her lips down on his. He felt her chest against his, her legs around his, her hair on his face… It was horrible – weird, enticing and erotic… But horrible!

It was at this point that Ken heard weird noises from inside and got worried. He flung the door open and saw the whole thing. Morrigan was slumped on top of Ryu as she kissed him messily.

Good grief! This is bad!

The succubus was sucking the life out of him!

"Stay away from me, woman!" Ryu managed to shout, "Shooooryuken!"

Morrigan blocked, still grinning, "You want to do it rough, eh?"

Ryu got up in battle stance when all off a sudden, his knees wobbled. Get kissed by a succubus and this is what you get. Morrigan jumped at him, tackling him onto the floor and began kissing him again.

Oh no! Ken's mind voice was blasting. There is only one thing that happens when Ryu has excessive adrenaline rush and sudden loss of power…

… He gets more power!

Ryu's eyes snapped open into an angry red hue and energy shot out of him, pushing Morrigan away. Ryu tore a whole through the wall and ran out angrily. Ken chased after him, leaving a sitting Morrigan on the floor.

And three women skidded into the clinic.

"What happened!?" Cammy asked, "He's all right for the date, isn't he?"

"What did you do to Ryu?" Chun-Li was mad.

"You tried to seduce him, too, you witch!" Sakura yelled, flailing her arms.

"Yeah, but I'm not a witch. I'm a succubus, you underdeveloped kid."

Round 1!

Fight!

Ken was just glad they were back in their room. It took them several hours and several guys who ended up with injured limbs and lives just to pacify Ryu. Ken sighed as he looked at his friend who was sleeping soundly on the bed parallel to his.

Today was a rough day.

A high school fiancée, a Chinese "girlfriend", an English date and a sexy succubus after him and his virginity…

Ken shook his head. At least his ass was safe.

As the American began to close his eyes, a shadowy figure began to emerge beside him. It had dark skin, red eyes, red hair, a necklace with large round beads and a maroon karate gi. Ken opened his eyes and looked.

"Hey…" Akuma whispered, "Would you mind going out with me, girl?"

Ken's eyes turned red, his gauge filling up to level three and consecutive flaming attacks followed.

Ryu woke up groggily, saw Ken whipping Akuma silly, shook his head and went back to sleep.

This was going to be good for the next game installment.

Yes, and that is why Ken is violent and evil in SNK versus Capcom 2.

- END -


End file.
